creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Defrether
Hi, My name is Defrether, and a lot of you may know me better as Agnerstein, Gigazankoos, or WhyIsAgnerReadingThis. I'm requesting mod rights today, because I feel that I can contribute a tad better to the sanity and overall integrity of chat. I have been gone for quite some time, but I feel I still have what it takes to get the job done. My mood has improved, quite so, as has my tolerance for people. Before, when I got mod, I wasn't too comfortable with everyone, and I didn't really care. I've learned to look past that and to show the new guys the ropes. The main reason I want to apply for mod rights, is because I feel I have the experience needed, and now the temper/mindset needed to help a chat like this. Now, on the downside, many of you may remember me as not helping debates/drama, maybe even starting it. Most of the time, I did not care what people thought of me, and I see that that was a big mistake of mine. If I still didn't care, would I be putting this up? Nope. I probably wouldn't be applying for mod if I didn't care about you guys. And that's the biggest difference between then and now. Back then, I was a mod, but I had no care, nor intentions of caring for or about you people. Now, however, I choose to see you all as my equal, possibly my better, because I can think of many people calling me arrogant or self-centered. I've learned that being humble really helps when in positions like these. I ask this of you, yes you, the one reading this. I want you to think about this, and be as rational as possible. I don't want your vote because you may be my friend/enemy, I want your vote to see if you believe I have changed. If you can find it in you to trust me one more time. I ask that you trust me, and if by chance I do get mod rights, if I screw this up, I want you to tell me. Thank you. Info: I have a total edit count of 413, and I have been here since June of 2013. - In the past you've had a lot of difficulty doing this job. Anger issues, causing trouble, in general not being able to handle the job (If I recall correctly, you posted an inactivity notice about a week or two after being given mod rights because, and this is a quote, "being a mod is making me crazy"). You're saying you've changed, but we always get people saying that. Second chances and chat mods tend to not work out so well. I haven't seen anything to prove or even suggest you've gotten better. I haven't even seen you around much at all. So, with a bad track record and nothing to offer other than "I'll do better this time" I'm opposing. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 19:23, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I don't know, Agner. You always start out determined to make a change for the good, but eventually start contributing to drama and causing trouble. You say you've learned from your mistakes, which is the main thing stopping me from opposing. Likferd (talk) 15:41, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I know you want to improve the quality and the chat, you're experienced, and imo you're one of the better applicants. --FriendlyJim (talk) 15:57, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Agner was a good mod. I never saw him cause trouble. He did his job, and I hope he has matured mentally. I will support his modship request. --XentasExecuted (talk) 19:07, September 30, 2014 (UTC)Xentas Per Guy. 21:44, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Agreeing with Guy on this one. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 22:08, September 30, 2014 (UTC) You've been rude at various times while I was present in a chat. Reprieve (talk) Seeing all these stories, this is an easy vote. I honestly thought Def did a great job as a mod. He enforced the rules with an iron fist and remained a respectable person. Not to mention he was the first guy I met on here and the reason I visited chat everyday (I haz man crush) but he did his job well and I think he should be able to keep his powers as a mod. User:BelowXero Eh, yeah I'm gonna have to agree with Guy on this one. Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 14:46, October 1, 2014 (UTC) You have abused your rights in the past. Namely the several times you called users "Niggers" and used your moderator rights to get away with it. Shining-Armor (talk) 14:48, October 1, 2014 (UTC)